Silence
by aia masanina
Summary: Dalam diam, Manami bertekad menyatakan cinta. #SecretValentine2018


Manami jatuh cinta pada Karma.

Setahun yang ia lewati di kelas 3-E menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta di hatinya. Meski tak banyak kenangan bersama Karma, tetapi setiap mereka berinteraksi, Karma selalu perhatian di balik sikap angin-anginnya itu. Tidak mungkin Manami tidak luluh. Itu pertama kali, pertama kali ada lelaki yang sebaik itu padanya.

Kaede memotivasinya untuk menyatakan cintanya. Motivasi Kaede beralasan karena Manami menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Kaede menyatakan perasaan lewat _honmei choco_ kepada Itona saat Hari Kasih Sayang. Walau setelah itu mereka tidak berpacaran, akan tetapi mereka lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

Manami tidak dapat mengembalikan waktu ke Hari Kasih Sayang, memberikan _honmei choco_ kepada Karma. Sekarang saja kebersamaannya bersama Karma sudah nyaris berakhir.

Sebentar lagi kelulusan. Manami bertekad untuk segera menyatakan cintanya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Silence**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

AU!

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Dipersembahkan untuk _event_ **"Secret Valentine 2018"**

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

Bunga sakura telah merekah, menyebarkan semerbak musim semi. SMP Kunugigaoka bergembira hari ini karena hari kelulusan telah tiba.

Sedari pagi, murid-murid berkumpul di aula, membawa perasaan bercampur aduk meski didominasi bahagia. Pin bunga tanda kelulusan tersemat di dada mereka. Asano Gakuhou selaku kepala sekolah, memberikan sambutan dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan. Lagu kelulusan sekolah dinyanyikan pada lulusan diiringi piano. Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu singkat. Tahu-tahu sudah selesai, dan mereka akan segera berpisah.

Sekolah masih ramai setelah acara perpisahan selesai. Berkumpul dengan teman-teman terbaiknya sebelum terpisah jarak dan waktu. Inilah saat yang tepat—tidak, mungkin ini sudah hampir terlambat. Ini adalah hari terakhir Manami bertemu dengan Karma. Mana tahu setelah ini Karma akan pergi ke mana, 'kan?

Manami menemukan Karma di bawah pohon sakura, sedang mengobrol dengan Itona dan Kaede. Sosok Karma agak terhalang dengan guguran pohon sakura, membuat sosoknya menjadi indah untuk dilihat. Manami tersipu, membuang muka karena gugup. Uh, hatinya tidak kuat. Apa benar ia akan melakukannya sekarang? Belum apa-apa saja jantungnya sudah bertalu-talu seperti akan meledak.

"Kamu mau ke mana setelah ini?"

Pertanyaan Kaede pada Karma membangkitkan rasa penasaran Manami. Ia kembali menatap mereka bertiga, mendengarkan.

"Tentu saja masuk SMA," jawab Karma ringan. Seringaian tak lepas dari wajahnya. "SMA di Australia."

"Wah, serius?!" pekik Kaede tertahan. Itona tak menunjukkan ekspresi kaget, akan tetapi dalam hati ia cukup terhenyak.

"Papanya Asano- _kun_ memberiku penawaran kemarin." Senyum lebar menampakkan gigi hiu kini terpampang di wajah Karma, membayangkan Gakushuu yang mencak-mencak di depan dirinya dan Gakuhou saat Karma diberikan beasiswa yang sama dengan Gakushuu. "Kenapa tidak diterima saja, ya 'kan?"

"Selamat, ya!" puji Kaede kagum. "Kita harus merayakannya setelah ini! Akan kuajak teman-teman!"

Percakapan berikutnya tidak didengar Manami karena ia masih terkejut. Ia tidak tahu Karma akan pergi sejauh itu. Karma tak pernah cerita padanya. Oh, memang untuk apa? Manami tak sepenting itu di matanya.

Ya, Manami menyadari hal itu.

Apakah ia harus mundur? Tidak, tidak boleh. Kalau ingin mundur, apa alasannya? Justru begitu mengetahui Karma akan pergi jauh, perasaan ini makin harus segera disampaikan.

Penyataan cinta ini tidak mengganggu Karma, 'kan?

Karma orang baik. Ia akan mau mendengarkan. Pasti.

"Omong-omong, Itona- _kun_ , kau jadian dengan Kayano- _chan_?"

Lagi-lagi langkah Manami terhenti. Ia mendengarkan Karma dan Itona bercakap-cakap tanpa membuat Karma menyadari kehadirannya.

"Tidak dulu, ada beberapa alasan," jawab Itona singkat.

"Heeh …" Karma memandang Itona dengan tatapan selidik. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Itona diam sesaat dengan pandangan ke samping, tidak memandang Karma. "Dia akan kembali ke dunia hiburan. Aku tak mau ada skandal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya gara-gara aku."

Karma bisa mengerti bahwa alasan Itona tidak cepat jadian dengan Kaede bukanlah alasan egosi. Itona ingin melindungi Kaede, sesederhana itu saja. Kaede pasti mengerti dan inilah hubungan mereka saat ini. Karma tersenyum. Cepat atau lambat hubungan mereka akan resmi.

"Kalau Kayano- _chan_ mau jadi artis lagi, kau mau ke mana?"

Itona memasang tampang tak suka karena Karma terlalu ingin tahu, tetapi akhirnya ia menjawab juga, "Aku akan fokus belajar untuk meneruskan usaha ayahku."

"Hee … itu impianmu, ya?" tanya Karma meski ia tak perlu jawaban. Ia mengulas senyum. "Aku juga harus mengejar impianku, tapi kalau pikiran kita terfokus pada percintaan susah juga, ya."

Manami terpaku mendengarnya. Ucapan itu terdengar angin-anginan seperti Karma yang ia kenal, akan tetapi Manami dapat menangkap kesungguhan di baliknya. Ada impian yang ingin dikejar Karma, impian yang mungkin sulit diraih di mata Manami. Karma bisa meninggalkan terlebih dahulu berbagai hal yang dapat membuat fokusnya meraih impian teralih, salah satunya adalah cinta …

Karma pasti akan mendengarkan pernyataan cintanya. Terlepas ditolak atau dibalas dengan perasaan yang sama, Karma pasti mengingat pernyataan cinta Manami, yang berarti membuat fokusnya meraih impian teralihkan.

Manami peduli dengannya. Cinta harus diiringi rasa peduli, bukan?

Ia membalikkan badan, melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, menjauhi Karma. Akan ia simpan dulu perasaannya. Biarkanlah Karma memikirkan impiannya terlebih dahulu. Manami akan mendukungnya di belakang, sepenuh hati meski jarak memisahkan.

Manami juga akan memantaskan diri dengan meraih impiannya sendiri, menjadi orang yang hebat.

Pasti akan datang suatu hari di mana Karma mendengarkan pernyataan cintanya …

… dan mereka akan melangkah bersama-sama.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **fin**_

* * *

Halo, aia masanina di sini. Terima kasih telah membaca _fic_ ini. Buat kamu yang menjadi target pemberian _fic_ ini, semoga kamu suka dan maaf bila kurang sesuai harapan. Silakan tinggalkan komentar, ya. Salam. _#PeaceSign_


End file.
